


Let me love you

by s_makeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is still confused abt his feelings, One-Sided Love, Slow Burn, mention of the word 'gay', please don't get offended @@, romantic feelings, this is heavily influenced story, uhm..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_makeu/pseuds/s_makeu
Summary: As childhood bestfriends Mark and Donghyuck both know each other very well, but do they know each others feelings as well?





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh~ I made this some time ago in twitter (@s_makeu) but since I just got time to post it here- here it is.  
> I feel like this is not even good but I hope you enjoy yourselves anyways <3 I'm still improving my writing and vocabulary skills so please understand if I make mistakes ^3^
> 
> AND!! This is actually very influenced by the story '19 Days' a manhua (Chinese webcomic) by Old Xian. I just love that angst part so I gotta write it in my au~~ 
> 
> Also for the story!note: They are in a bestfriend relationship (in this time) but who knows where this story will lead if I continue writing this haha~

“Is he over sleeping again?” Mark squints his eyes as he gazes through the school gates hoping Hyuck would just pop out of nowhere by doing so. He doesn’t want to stress himself with helping Hyuck come up with an excuse if he’s late again just two weeks since the school year started.

 

The taller boy shifts his gaze away from the front gate-losing his patience and hope for Hyuck to even arrive on time.

“Markiee~” Mark flinched and cringe slowly filled him as he slowly turned his head to see Donghyuck skipping from the front gates not even bothered that he’s five minutes away from being late and getting scolded by Mr. Byun again.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Mark’s face was half annoyed and half relieved now that he doesn’t have to come up with an excuse for Hyuck’s sake. He sighed and looked at the smaller boy. He can’t help but notice that Hyuck’s face isn’t as bright as usual.

 

“So..why are you in a very good mood today?” He asked in a very curious tone.

 

_ “Do I like LIKE Mark?” “He’s a boy though?” _ Hyuck fidgets at the thought of Mark.

 

“Mmm..nothing really, I just like seeing you” The smaller boy replied not even looking at Mark.

 

Silence filled their journey towards the hall leading to their classroom. Mark wonders at the unusual feeling he has in his guts. Seeing Hyuck being quiet all the way to their classroom was totally unusual to Mark, usually as soon as they meet, Hyuck would update Mark with everything he do. From what underwear he’s wearing, how many times he sneezed, how much did he drank water to how he makes his cereal and whatnots. Mark honestly enjoyed listening to Hyuck’s voice when he keeps talking like that, but today was very unusual he can’t get it over his head.

 

They entered the classroom and sat on their designated seats. Mark was seated next to Yukhei who is one of his close friends. While Hyuck was seated just behind Mark seated next to Jaemin, a close friend of Hyuck as well as Jeno, Renjun and Mina from next class.

 

Mark was lost in thought about the unusual behavior of Donghyuck just minutes before. And stares into space, snapping back to reality when Yukhei snaps his finger in front of his eyes.

 

“Are you okay bro?” Yukhei asked while looking amazed because he has never seen Mark so lost in thought before.

“...yeah” as he slowly went back to reality. The event still lingers his mind and it's bothering him

 

_ “Maybe today’s the day that he’s actually not in a good mood” _

 

Mark just ignored it and moved on, shifting his attention to Mr. Byun who is starting to check the attendance.

 

_                                                                                    __________________________________________________ _

 

“Nana” Hyuck calls Jaemin in an almost whisper tone.

 

“I think I like Mark” Hyuck continued to Jaemin’s ear. Slightly confused with his own feelings.

 

“Of course you do Hyuck” Jaemin replied, not even surprised with the information.As he rolls his eyes and went back to listen to their teacher.

 

“No no. I think I like LIKE him, like for real” Hyuck was now whispering in a louder tone.

 

“Oh really? That’s great Hyuckie. But why are you telling me this?” Jaemin whispers back.

Donghyuck is blushing and his ears are tomato red. He can actually feel it burning

 

“Cuz’ I don't know if it’s bad or good. It might even destroy our friendship and I don't want that y'know” Hyuck explains, A slight frown was present in between his eyes

 

Jaemin understood what Hyuck was trying to say. Perhaps he has also done this before. He gave Donghyuck advice which made Hyuck blush like a little child learning about something new.

 

Mark notices the very silent whispers behind him and was curious at what the two boys are doing, He removed his spectacles and placed it on his desk, just enough so he can see the reflection of the two boys at the back. His eyes widened at the reflection of Donghyuck blushing so much. Jaemin noticed Mark being slick and smirked at the reflection of Mark on his spectacles without Hyuck noticing.

 

Mark quickly put on his spectacles as he tries to hide his now snickering face. He thinks Hyuck was cute looking like that. His mind was engraving the image of Donghyuck blushing. Never in his life he saw Donghyuck like that and he tries to focus on the lesson again only to be reminded of the image of Donghyuck in his mind.

 

_                                                                                    __________________________________________________ _

 

The two lads went home together since their house are on the same neighborhood. But the unusual atmosphere is still lingering between the two. 

 

“Wanna come over to my place? Play Mario kart or something?” Mark gathered his courage to break the overwhelmingly unusual atmosphere.

 

“Yes, sure” He immediately reply without really thinking too deep about it. Hyuck’s eyes were sparkling as he looks at the taller boy. 

 

The walk there was finally normal as the two boys are now having a normal conversation. They finally got to talk without feeling too awkward to each other, talking about Marks new game controller he bought just for Hyuck.

 

Not too far from Mark’s house now and rain suddenly poured down heavily. They covered their head with their bags and sprinted towards the house. The rain poured heavily and slowly the gold evening sky turned dark.

 

“You should probably dry your hair Hyuck or you might catch a cold” Mark suggested as he tossed a dry and fluffy towel towards Hyuck.

 

Mark sat on the couch while Hyuck sat on the carpet just beside Marks legs as he watched hyuck work on the console like he owns it. The rain was inaudible on the background but it was pouring hard that night. Mark’s now lost in thought once again on the events that occured only today. He snapped out of it once Donghyuck nudges the controller on his arms.

 

“What are you spacing out for?” Donghyuck asks as he lifted one of his eyebrows teasing Mark. “Are you thinking of some strategies to beat me?” Hyuck scoffs.

 

“Oh you sure will” Mark smirked grabbing the controller and moved to a comfy position on the couch as they played the game.

 

_                                                                                    __________________________________________________ _

 

A long groan escaped Mark’s lips as he once again lost to Hyuck six times in a row now. He tossed the controller on the side and checks the clock.

 

_ “It’s already 7pm what the fuck?”  _ Mark thought of how long they played the game.

 

“Wahh! It’s getting so late already!” Donghyuck suddenly yelped “Mom will definitely kill me if I don’t go home now!” he swiftly arranged his things scattered all across the room.

 

He hurriedly stood up from his position grabbing the blue raincoat Mark had prepared for him. But he stumbled on something. Landing on Mark who was lying down on the sofa with one leg on the ground. 

Their eyes were fixed on each other as time suddenly stopped. Feeling each others warm gaze. Hyuck’s heartbeat was now pounding on his chest intensely as they both just froze there.

 

_ “FUCK!??”  _ Mark’s eyes widened at the situation they’re in right now. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say.

  
  


Donghyuck was also lost in the moment. His body didn’t listen to his mind. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice both his hands are moving towards Mark’s cheeks cupping them as he suddenly leaned in to kiss Mark on the lips as if an unseen force pushed him on the taller boy.

 

Mark’s eyes are in beyond disbelief. He is trembling but so is Hyuck. Their lips didn’t move. Their lips are just glued to each other. Feeling the soft tender flesh. Hyuck’s eyes were closed tight at the thought of what he’s doing to Mark right now. He feared their friendship will break if he end the kiss right now. But ultimately stopped with Mark’s forcefull arm shoving Hyuck away from him. He landed back on the ground. 

 

They were panting hard. And didn’t look at each other. Hyuck was now in a verge of tears. He had done something horrible to his childhood best friend. He picked up his bag and immediately stormed out of the room. He was trembling so hard. 

 

Seconds later Mark instantly pursued Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck is now crying, he’s running in the rain. The yellow orange lights from the streetlights reflecting on his tanned skin. The rain washes away the tears running down his cheeks. His heart was tearing apart.

 

“DONGHYUCK!” He ran faster than ever aware of Mark chasing him. He ran not even on the direction to his own house. 

 

“Donghyuck! Talk to me!” Mark yells from behind. Since Mark has better body build than Hyuck. He has later captured him on a small covered area but they stumbled on the wet street.

 

“I just want to talk to you!” Mark was eager to talk to him. 

 

“Let’s talk tomorrow” Hyuck was quick reply, no soul in his voice as he stood up again and walked away not even looking at the taller boy.

 

“Are you gay?” Mark was unsure if it’s right to say that, but he need to. 

 

Hyuck flinches at the question. Tears now flowing freely on his cheeks. He halts and slowly turned to face Mark panting hard from running so much. 

 

“That’s not...” He clenched his fists and covered his eyes with them. He can’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Is that what you think it is?” He faces Mark and fake his smile while tears are flowing freely on his cheeks.

 

Mark just stood there gritting his teeth in pain looking at his best friend who is also in so much pain. His eyes are starting to form tears as he listened to Donghyuck.

 

“Lately I have been confused too, why am I crying. Why am I doing this…can we pretend you didn’t see me today, pretend I didn’t do this, pretend I didn’t say these things. S-so when..we see each other tomorrow... it would turn back....to how we used to...be.”

 

Hyuck was trembling and crying his eyes out now. Mark was just fixed there, he was so devastated on Hyucks honest remarks.

 

“Hyuckie..” Mark whimpers as he moves his hand towards Donghyuck.

 

“...can we just pretend that it was a joke when I kissed you” Donghyuck added.

 

Mark tears fell on his cheeks as he walked to embrace Donghyuck as the two boys cry their hearts out. Donghyuck was sobbing away all his emotions. Mark felt his heart sank to the bottom of his guts when he feel Hyuck close to him once again.

 

“Im really sorry Markie” Donghyuck manages to say in between his sobs in a muffled voice.

 

_                                                                                    __________________________________________________ _

 

Hyuck wakes up with his eyes sore from the events last night. He’s embarrassed at the recalled memories of last night. He shuffled in his bed covering his face with his fluffy comforter. Then reaches out for his phone underneath his pillow and reads out a text from Mark.

  
  


_ From: Markly _

 

_ Get up loser, you’re gonna be late. _

 

_                                                                                    __________________________________________________ _

 

_ Why aren’t you here yet! _

 

_ You have 10 seconds to show up or i’m heading in first. _

  
  
  


Hyuck feels flustered, once again dives his face onto his comforter muffling his screams.

_ “I don’t deserve him at all!” _ Hyuck thought. While brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform. He looks at himself in the mirror and slaps his cheek with both his hands. 

 

Marks phone vibrates as he reads a text

 

_ From: Hyuck _

 

_ I’m close, wait for me at the front gate Markie _

 

_ “Markie…”  _ Mark chuckles at the cute nickname. Slid his phone back inside his pocket as he soon found Donghyuck running to him at full speed. He slightly smiled exhaling air from his lungs. Donghyuck pants out of breath but still manages to smiled brightly at Mark who is leaned on the brick wall of the school gate. “You’re late idiot” was all he said and crossed his arms

 

“Did you sleep well?” Donghyuck asks, slightly feeling timid.

 

“I had insomnia” Mark looks at him straight in the eyes. 

 

“Haha me too!” Hyuck felt relieved but he was still feeling a little awkward. He brushes his nape and for some reasons he can’t look at Mark in the face.

 

Donghyuck then crashes onto Mark as he embraces back tightly in response. The older boy felt the tight embrace and he smiles at the feeling. It’s as if time slowed down with only then dancing in each others embrace. Donghyuck leaned in on Mark’s ear as he whispered ever so softly.

 

_ “Thank you” _

 

_                                                                                                                        END • _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy and understand the story!! My brain usually wonders whenever I write stuffs. Thank you so much for reading too! <333  
> Also I feel guilty over my lack of originality in terms of the part I 'took' from the manhua >.< so please forgive me! I'll try better next time! Also uhm..leave a comment(?) if ya'll want me to continue the story (with my own ideas now of course!) 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you actually like it! Know that it will make me really happy!~ Thank you again AHHHH <33333


End file.
